Apprendista
by MegiieSue
Summary: In the Brotherhood, a common goal was shared by their members. One shared by more than just Assassins and Templars, but a dream held in the hearts of innocents. In every citizen of every nation. Each have their story, these two recruits were no oddity.
1. Austria

Vienna, Austria. The famed city has been an important symbol throughout it's memorable history. Taking it's roots in five hundred B.C. was thanks to an earlier settlement of the Romans. Since then, it had been home to many historical events and terms still known and celebrated today. From being the capital of the Holy Roman Empire to hosting a meeting of ambassadors for the sole purpose of solved conflicts, it truly was a city of esteem. But this was not the age of modernization, but of Renaissance. A time of flourishing arts and science. And at the moment, it housed the notorious Templars with ageless corruption. Templar rule spanned across Europe, Austria was no exception.

The Order of Assassin's leader, Ezio Auditore, had been informed of a minor yet still grave exchange of valuable secrets from a snitch within the Order to their enemy. It was only just that he ended this inconvenience by sending two of his apprentices to silence the fool for good. Which is exactly what he did. "It's been over an hour." The hooded figure stood from his crouching position, clearly allowing himself to be dangerously visible to guards who patrolled the roof tops,

"I'm beginning to think this man has left Vienna."

"He lives here, Ermanno." This different toned voice was more distinguishable from the man, for she was evidently a woman. She turned her head to glare through the side of her hood, the man was growing impatient and it was beginning to annoy her,

"That means nothing. For all we know that informant was a Templar himself." Such a skeptic he was. Patience was not a virtue he possessed, allowing him to grow suspicious of any opportunity that does not immediately present itself. It was evident the way he fidgeted in his spot, transferring his weight from one leg to another, waving his hands around like an idiot as he spoke. The way he always did when he was upset, "There is no "mail man.""

"Quiet!" She shushed him with a harsh command, waving her hand at the air behind her. Leaning over the edge of the rooftop, she seemed to be inspecting something on the ground below,

"I think I see him." Out of the house below exited a rather tall man, appearing almost six foot which was tall in it's time. He was dressed like the many other residents cluttering the busy streets of the capital, but he possessed a hood which he wore around his neck. This man was reeking of suspicious vibes, and the deal was sealed when she witnessed him placing his letter into his shirt as he made his way into the crowd, "He's on the move. Let's follow him."

She stood along side her partner, getting a running start before she made a lunge for the other rooftop. Both assassins resembled jackals the way they would swiftly jump from roof to roof, scaling buildings and climbing walls. They were able to prevent too many sightings, with minimal elimination of security through means of death. But Ghuita misjudged the distance between two buildings, and lost her stepping as she grasped for the opposite roof. Her arms grasped for any hold on the paneled roof, struggling as she neared her fall. At the last moment her hand was caught by her partner, who smiled down at her clumsiness despite her hindrance on the mission. He pulled her up until she caught her footing, putting his hand on her shoulder as she crouched on the roof besides him. She nodded up at him in thanks, sure to begin their chase once more,

"Do you believe we should assassinate him before the exchange, Complice?" The man called out, sprinting across the roof tops keeping the man in sight below,

"But how are we sure this is our guy?" Her breaths were muffled as she took stop and start sprints, double taking her eying glances at their target,

"If it's not, we find out in a week. If they stop receiving information, we have our guy!"

She snorted at the man, rolling her eyes at his impetuous behavior. He was so impulsive in his actions some times, willing to make as many kills as needed in order to insure the success of the mission. It had gotten them in their number of scrapes before, and she always blamed him. Her tactics were more subtle, although her rate of success differed dramatically. Neither of them were seniors above each other in age or rank. They had joined the Order at roughly the same time, and quickly became allies. Their styles differed, but for some odd reason they trusted each other. But they feared the word friendship. For bonds of any kind could be disastrous.

They followed the man around half the city until he brought himself into a deserted alley way. It was shaded by the clothes that hung on a rope connected to two windows. The darkness was concealing, and as the two crouched on the roof above they witnessed a well dressed man in red. They spoke in hushed tones that was harder than normal to pick up on,

"What are they saying?"

"Non lo so." Ermanno snapped back, quickly hushing her so he could hear their conversing,

"It's another language. I, I don't understand."

"So what now?"

"I say we kill them."

"Va bene." The woman dropped herself to the wooden pole below, "On my go." At that moment, a Golden Eagle's screech sounded from above. Both of the targets lifted their attention to the skies in search of the wretched bird. The assassins were revealed,

"Attentater!" One man pointed, while the other began to run. The hooded man made the hand off before they both made a mad dash towards the crowded street. Letting these traitors away was not an option, both started towards the target with little care for discovery from the guards,

"Uccello dannati!" The man cursed, sprinting in front of his female partner after the targets below,

"I'll take after the traitor, don't let him get away!"

With that she let herself fall to the paved stone below, performing a roll to brace her fall. She wasted no time finding her feet, taking a running start through the crowded streets. The smell of unbathed men and women was evident, but it was no matter at the moment. Her eyes were locked on the hooded man in brown. She chased him into the less crowded parts of the city, and soon she could tell that she was getting closer. His hard breaths were becoming more noticeable,

"Halten sie sich von mir!" He yelled in protest to the woman behind her. She could not understand, and at the moment she did not care too. Her mind was blank, with only the familiar silence in her mind that always came before she must kill. It was her way of concentrating, and bracing herself for the dangers ahead. Now that the man began to climb the ancient buildings, she must follow after him.

Ghuita threw herself to the stone window pane above her, swiftly climbing the carefully laid stone. She could see that the man was getting away at a speed faster than one could think a fourty year old man could. But then again, she had been proved wrong before by her mentor. This drove her to move quicker, with more strength than before. She pulled herself to the paved roof, finding that the hooded man had put himself at a dead end. He caught himself from tripping off the edge, frantically whipping his head from side to side trying to find a safe place to jump. No other landing platforms were around for at least thirty feet, ensuring an instant death. She had him cornered on the rounder shaped roof top. Both of the characters struggled to catch their breath. The middle aged man sneering at her with his teeth bared. His words came harsh, no language skills were needed to understand that their meanings were vulgar. It was no distraction however, for soon she started towards the man, breaking into a run before she lunged at him, revealing her hidden blade. To her surprise, he was able to deflect her, pushing her dangerously close to the edge. It was especially difficult for her to find her footing on a roof at an angle.

Carefully, she began to plan out her next move. There was an angle to which they must stand with little square footage. It resembled a cone, with a wooden cross centered on it's tip. She observed the holy symbol, then shifted her eyes to the man who struggled helplessly to his feet. He came at her, throwing his hands in her direction at an attempt to shove her off. Thinking fast was her specialty, for she easily dodged him. She followed according to her plan. Throwing her hands at the pole. A tight grip was easily formed before she kicked her forward. She quickly spun around and was able to kick the man's head, stunning him, throwing him off balance. His right foot slipped off the edge of the building. Fear struck through his veins as he let out a scream, begging for help in a foreign language to her.

As he dropped, he was able to catch himself on the ledge. He continued to beg, but she did not comply. Finally, she approached the person in distress. After a moment of observing his pleas for help and tear filled eyes, her mind set changed. His grip slowly slipped as he struggled to find a new hold. Terror was evident in his eyes as he witnessed his true height from the ground. Only at a moment of possible death would one realize their errors and beg for forgiveness. It was what Ghuita figured the man was pleading for. That or he was a coward begging for his life. She took him by his collar, easily lifting the man with her left hand. He continued to struggle, squirming and screaming in her grasp. She drew her hidden blade from her right sleeve, plunging it into his chest in a practiced fashion. She grunted as she pulled the dead body to the surface next to her, resting the deceased man on the orange panels. Already crimson blood began to pour from his chest, staining her silver blade. How peaceful he seemed now that he was laid to rest. No longer would he be a burden to the Order. She held the man in her arms, cradling his head. It was a terrible sin what she had done. In order to preserve peace, she must do things others would consider a restriction by morals and religion. Even law. But to the assassins, they were exempt. She brought her lips to the man's wrinkled forehead, kissing his corpse,

"Mi dispiace."

There the body was left, and there the body laid for some time before discovery. But that was not for a long while, for within the minute Ghuita had began her sprint back to find Ermanno. The thought of him finding himself in trouble brought her to move faster. It was almost unsettling, how much she did not want her partner to suffer. Her feelings for him were not romantic in the slightest, but she did not want to receive the blame from Ezio if she came back alone. Why had Ermanno not made it back yet? The alley way was as empty and desolate as it had been when they had arrived, and with no sign of her fellow assassin. This fact worried her. She was sure that she had taken longer than him, with his expertise in quick killing. A simple guard should be no matter to him. She leaned against the cold stone wall, lifting her eyes to the blue sky above. Her face was pale, with strands of golden hair falling to cover her dark eyes filled with worry,

"I need to be calm." She cupped her face in her hands. She needed to focus. Worry was only a hindrance. If Ermanno did not make it, she would have to move on alone. Without care. It was a consequence of their work. For the Assassin Order's success, "I'm such a…"

"Ghuita." She lifted her wide eyes to the sound of a moaning request. It was followed by a grunt of pain, and a hand stained with blood on the corner of the alley. He revealed himself to be Ermanno, limping around the corner hunched over in pain. His left hand was pressed against his side to prevent the flow of the thick liquid pouring from the wound. The wound was grave, she could see it by the look in his shaded eye that peered from under his fallen hood,

"Dio mio!" He fell the moment she touched her hands to his shoulders. His body fell limp in her arms as she flipped him over to craddel comfortably, "How could this happen, it was one…"

"There were nine of them." A forced back grunt was heard from the back of his throat, his breath paced in intrevals not quite steady, "We must get you to a doctor."

"No, we cannot. You know how to stitch a wound."

"Ermanno." He shushed her, causing her to bite her lip in response. She had received very minimal medical education and often bragged about it too. The truth was that she had only ever taken care of an injured man once before, and that was a memory she had learned to suppress. Now it was coming back to get her,

"Alright, but we have no where to go. We cannot cause a disturbance out here in the open."

"I saw a garden." The man paused to point to the roof, "On the roof."

"You're in no condition to climb."

"We'll see about that." It never ceased to amaze her how he could mask his pain. Only moments before he had been probably over dramatizing his injury, and now he had been struggling up the wall. She couldn't help but hold admiration for him. She stood at the foot of the building watching carefully, ready to catch him if he ever fell. If it weren't for him she probably wouldn't be so driven to excel in rank, so driven to give one hundred percent in each of their contracts.

Soon enough he had reached the roof, and as if it were a habit, his hand was back at his opposite side. He appeared to be panting as he looked back down at her, edging her to join him. He was right. Only a house away there laid a wooden structure adorned with red tarps and lush ivy that weaved throughout the weaving pattern. She was able to help him into the hidden space, lugging his rag doll body onto it's floor. He grunted at her man handling behavior as his back thudded against the floor,

"Donnicciola."

"Vaffanculo!" She shined him a mock smile, "I'll need some water… stay here."

"Oh, right, I'll be sure not to do any leaps off buildings in my glorious condition."

"Your sarcasm, it's like a thousand needles in my heart." She joked, stepping away to leave the shaded enclosure,

"You were getting that water." His voice was more stern in demanding her to hurry. Here they were joking when he was losing blood, and she time.

* * *

><p>Two swans conversed in a beastly language of their own on the edge of the city. They bent their necks in acrobatic fashions, interacting in the way a bird might to another. Not grounded were they, for instead they floated upon the natural waters of a lake nearby on the outskirts of the city. From the rooftops of the city, they appeared quite small, but they were of their own measurable size in their actual right. The sun was setting across the Austrian city as the day drew to a close. Daily practiced light shows would progress in a performance not achievable by man. Complete with shades of orange and gold cast across the horizon like a renaissance painting with shades of rose blending into the darker skies that took it's place. Like an army of darkness the skies began to fend off the rays of light in a battle that would only begin in a routine the next day.<p>

The natural whiter brick of the buildings did not shine their pearly essence, but glowed according to the lighting the brighter star allowed. Orange tiles on the roof seemed only to have their color enhanced. It was warm to the touch, radiating it's heat to the outstretched legs of the woman dressed in a white cloak. Her hood fell around her shoulders, revealing her face with less distraction from the restricting shade. Once Ermanno had fully healed, the two would begin their journey back to Rome where they would receive their next assignment likely right afterwards.

It was overbearing at times, being without a break, but in times of war some must make more sacrifices than others. Her attention was brought to her pale skin located on her left ring finger. She grazed her index finder across it, playing with the soon to be burned flesh. It was her, and every other apprentice's goal to receive their mark when having finished their apprenticeship. Soon, she promised herself. Not always would the two travel or perform missions together. Often times assassins performed duties on their own, sometimes on their own accord. It was not a profession designed for accompaniment unless on a larger scale than the preferred assassination of a sole person. But whenever the Master assassin needed a two man team, they were often paired together. Ermanno and Ghuita were far from novices, but also not considered Assassinos. They still had much to learn, but shared a common goal of climbing the ladder of rank. With each other's help, they were a great team. Which made them an obvious choice for missions of stealth and quick procedure.

Today was the exception, having been revealed by a single bird. Ezio would never hear of it. When in doubt of her goal, she would merely remind herself of the day her ceremony would come. Where she would take the oath, and recieve her burn mark, a symbol made to replace the loss of a finger. It was a symbol of the oath she would take in becoming an assassin apprentice. In ever in a moment of doubt, it would keep her from thinking her purpose laid elsewhere. She sighed with half opened eyes, tired from a days work,

"What are you doing still up? Were leaving early tomorrow, you need the rest." She turned her head from her sitting position to see Ermanno approaching her from the garden,

"Look who's talking. You're in no condition to be moving about." He shrugged. It almost annoyed her how he could act so five after being so badly injured just hours ago. His robes were stained with blood, but he did not care. Ghuita couldn't help but eye his badly stitched wound in pity. It wouldn't possibly hold if he wished to be moving so early,

"Your stitches will come loose."

"Let them. I can take it." He crouched next to her, taking a sitting position as to relax his ailed side. Typical man, trying to play the tough guy,

"It will just leave a bigger scar." She complained, rolling her eyes at his antics. Ermanno obviously didn't care as he once again shrugged off her worried behavior,

"Qualunque, Piagnone."

"Uomo temerario, I'm sure Master Ezio would prefer for you to make it back in one piece."

"Well you did such a terribile job, that might not happen." She shot him a glaring look at the untactful insult, "I'm kidding, Amico."

"Ermanno, you are one ragazzo divertente. Haha."

"Grazie."

She looked over at him once more, this time in a more speculative way. He had also dropped his hood, allowing his short chocolate colored waves to blow in the gusty winds. She had to admit, he was not half bad looking with that tan Italian skin of his. Only once in a while, in times of relaxation like this, would she ever see him with his mask down. She would inspect his short beard, the one he never bothered to keep kempt due to it being hidden most of the time. Sometimes she teased him for it, calling him a Sasquatch in their own language. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her sneaking a glance. Embarrassed, but not in a fashion of infatuation, she turned her head the opposite direction,

"What is it?" She paused for a moment, bringing her knees to her chest as she directed her gaze back to the miniscule swans in the distance. They had moved quite far for themselves, but only a thimbles distance from afar. It took her a bit to think of a question to mask her being caught,

"Niente." She sighed, going back to fiddling with her ring finger, "But, Ermanno… do you truly believe we will become Assassino?" He shot her a confused yet amused look, a bit taken back by her question, "Of course. Why would we not?"

"Non lo so. At times I wonder if it ever will happen." The man laughed, platting his stained hand against her back reassuringly,

"Don't worry, Ghuita. In time, we will. I promise." She looked back at him with a faded smile. Another factor that made her admire this man was not just his talent, but the wisdom he possessed. Sure, at times he could be an ignorant man unwilling to listen to reason, but in these rare occasions he could offer her support in her time of more need, "Just remember the Creed." He added, shaking a finger in her direction. She rolled her eyes smiling in amusement,

" Nothing is true."

"Everything is permitted."


	2. Nose Dive

"Grand Master Ezio hasn't returned for some time, he must be on an important mission."

"Cesare no doubt. Bastard dannazione been causing all sorts of mischief both in and around Roma."

"Really, I thought it more Borgia scum in the Vatican." She lifted her thin, pale pink dress above her thigh, slipping her silver Milan dagger into her stocking, "I'm going out." He lifted a speculating eyebrow at the woman, scanning her from head to toe with a disapproving look,

"Without your robes?"

"Si, I don't feel like attracting unnecessary attention, signore." She released her skirt, allowing it to fall limply to the floor while she looked up at him with a hip cocked, "Comprendere ?" He starred at her a long moment, amused slightly with her sassy nature. Usually she was too shy and kind to ask such a sarcastic question. Amused, he waved a hand at her while turning away,

"Si, si, Get going."

"You would not like to accompany me?"

"No, I figure I might as well await my next contract. My blade is running dry."

"You mustn't be so eager for the kill, Ermanno, It will affect your precision." He turned back, squinting his eyes at her,

"You were leaving?"

"Multa" She shooed him as she walked to the door, mumbling to herself as she left, "Figured I might as well ask."

* * *

><p><em>Oh dio no per favore <em>

It was probably the highest point of the city she was looking down from. The top of the Assassin Order's headquarters. Hundreds of feet down there laid an ant sized hay stack. Fat joke if she were to land it. But she had to make it down, and there truly was no other way. She had to suck it up and dive.

But this was an ungodly distance, as if she was jumping from heaven itself. If she were truly in the heavens, god would guide her. But then again, this cruelty would clear her mind if he were with her in spirit. Her skin grew cold as she shook,

"Dio Mio that's pretty far down... But I must. Signore mi dia la forza ." With a sigh and a deep breath proceeding, she calmed herself as she stood on the edge of the building. Before she knew it, she felt her limp body fall forward, quickly being thrown down into a speed unachievable by human foot.

Faster and faster she fell, gaining momentum from the excess feet above ground. The feeling was indescribable as her mind raced. A pressure against her chest as her heart fell, even the thought of this being the end could not fathom in her mind. She found herself, unable to breath from the pressure around her. When she hit the ground, she gasped. A pain surged throughout her body upon impact, but miraculously, she stood. It was inhumanly, impossible. But soon, her gaze grew dark. Ghuita fainted, falling straight back onto the comforting pile of hay.

It could have been minutes, or even hours before she awoke. Her soft lashes batted as she opened her light brown eyes to gaze weakly at her palm that faced her. She squeezed her eyes shut in disgust at her action. The Leap of Faith was a foolish choice, it left her passed out on a pile of hay like a poisoned whore who was just raped. Who knows what the civilians thought? But she didn't care. She sighed, and staggered her way to stand. Holding her head, she moaned from the hand, loosing her balance, falling back, and catching herself once more. What a chore.

She had always feared the drop. The Leap of Faith, it was a foolish and impulsive movement made by daredevils of early Assassin hood. What idiots, what idiotic... She felt something or someone touch her hip. Panicked, her eyes shot open, and her hands quickly moved to her hips. Her leather pouch of knives, poison, and coins was gone. But it was not the currency she worried about, the note she had retrieved from Austria was held in her pouch as well. A cold sweat overwhelmed her as she searched for the culprit. Maybe she dropped it? Quickly, she threw hand fulls of hay from the stack. No pouch was found,

"Dio cazzo Dammit un bastardo!"

"Madonna, you seem to be in need of some help. May I offer you my assistance?" She looked up to a rather built man who had arrived moments earlier from a group of guards not far off. Attractive he was, staring down at her. But one factor did not cease to repulse her, his glimmering armor. He was a guard. She frowned, pulling away from his compassionate grasp on her shoulder,

"Non da te!" She shouted before turning away, "I'm fine. I was only robbed of my pouch."

"What was in this pouch?" Her eyes dilated, her face went blank,

"Niente."

"Let me help you find it."

"No!" She turned, throwing her arm into the air, accidentally slapping the guard, "Mi dispace!" She cupped her hands over her mouth in fear at the man's angry look,

"Ti scoccia! You'll make me do things I wish I hadn't!" He pressed her to the brick wall, staring into her fear filled eyes as he slid his hand down her arm, tugging at her dress. Her eyes shifted across his shoulder, seeing a man staring from the distance. She glared, processing the item he held in his hand. It was a brown... pouch,

"Mia borsa!"

She wiggled her way from the guards grasp, ignoring his yells as she darted for the criminal. The man tore away from the crowd, scaling up the side of a building to get away. Ghuita followed, quickly having the slow guard lose her trail,

"Get back here!"

She followed the unknown man. She couldn't make out exactly what he was wearing, or who he was, but he seemed to be dressed in ragged clothes. He was probably a thief of the assassin order who had just unknowingly robbed a brethren. Never the less, she followed him as if he were a threat. When they reached the end of the city and to the country side, the thief dropped from a lower standing roof, Ghuita following. A much pleasing sight allowed her to smile, sighing in relief and exhaustion,

"La Volpe."

A hooded figure stood many feet away, his face shadowed by the likes of his own hood. It was purely an assumption, but based on the man's attire of a burnt orange tunic with tights it was not an overwhelming assumption. His aged hand held a tight grip on the ashamed theif's blue vest. He whispered something in his ears, probably along the lines of him being foolish robbing a fellow assassin. He threw the man to the ground,

"My apologies, Madonna, for the inconvenience." She smiled at him, walking over to get a better look at the aged man. His eyelids sagged, crows feet visible beside his dark purple like eyes. It seemed like myth for his eyes to have such a color. His thin lips formed a crude almost mocking smile that she returned,

"It is no problem. Mi dispace for your need to keep up on pest control." She motioned to the squirming thief that laid knocked out on the ground. The man frowned, motioning with his hand as he spoke,

"I've followed you from the city, I'm sure if he had known of your affiliations he'd had never fathomed the idea of stealing your Templar notes." She squinted, had he read them already? Well, he was the notorious thief after all, "How did you?... So fast?" She ripped the pouch from his grasp, attaching it back to her early style brown leather corset, "I forgot who I was talking to."

Her tone was sarcastic in nature, although her words were sensere. The look she shot the renowned thief seemed to say "really" without words spoken, her hair falling over her half open eyes. The notorious La Volpe was a mythical creature, with tales of being in multiple places at once. But in reality that man who covered his face with a brown hood was an aged mortal, like everyone else. The man laughed coldly,

"What brings you outside on this lovely day, Ghuita? Better yet, why on earth were you passed out on a pile of hay?" She rolled her eyes, sighing in disgust,

"Don't you remind me, mio superiore."

"Still a novice, you are. Do not feel ashamed."

"Easier said than done." She rubbed her temple in distress, "Coupled with the fact that Ezio has not returned to the guild in days. It only leave's one's mind to question his safety."

"Mia dolce, You have no reason to worry. This is the Grand Master you are referring to, I hold not less than my full trust in him." She held her forearms, lifting her gaze to the fields in the distance,

"I wish I could have such confidence, but I hold doubt in so many." She cocked her head back to him, "Not that I do not trust him, it's just my womanly instinct."

"Comprensibile, but do not let that cloud your mind." He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around, "If you would like the full story, walk with me."

* * *

><p>The streets were not empty, but only a few lives littered the streets in a timid manner. Their faces were painted in pale fear, their eyes constantly shifting in search of a Borgia guard. Ghost like they were, nervously grasping at their clothes as they quickly paced themselves to their destination. Ghutia crossed her arms as she walked side and side with La Volpe. Her face hung low, her eyes peering from under her eyebrow at the few that passed by,<p>

"Their faces are all so pale... they're afraid."

"As they should be, giovane. The Borgia influence has spread rapidly since Rodrigo became pope. His power is unending."

"But why the corruption. Why must the innocents suffer?" The man sighed, shaking his head to himself,

"You are naïve, Ghuita, this is a matter you may not comprehend. But I can tell you that this has to do with the Pieces of Eden. Specifically, the Apple, which is in Rodrigo's possession."

"The Borgia guards have taken it upon themselves to perform daily searches of random houses and stalls. They find traitor ship where there is none, and disturb the peace. The people of Roma are strong, but to take away their dignity will cause repercussion. This is something Ezio has realized, and I shall follow him to the end."

When nearing the forum end of the city, the two paused to scout the area. A group of guards and soldiers dressed in glimmering silver armor stood in the distance, seeking out trouble where there was none. He wrapped his arm around her, directing her to turn down a separate alley way, dropping his arm eventually. Ghuita frowned, lifting her eyes to the distance directly in front of her,

"I left my life in Milan seven years ago to come to Roma. I left a life of peace..."

"I was uneducated, I could not read. The only education I received was from a traveling merchant whom I was betrothed to. He was the only man who showed me kindness. If it were not for his tales of spreading corruption I would still be a simple farm girl."

"I am twenty-five now, and a murderer. And still corruption stands in these cities! No matter my efforts, I can change nothing... can I? Maybe I should just... give up. And leave now." He turned his head to look at her, inspecting her determined gaze. It was a beautiful thing, her dream and goal, and truly he hated to share the reality,

"Not alone can you change anything. But this is why Ezio has established the brotherhood. This is why we are working together. With his loyalty, my cunning, and belles like yourself, we all make quite a team." She blushed, turning away to face a nearby well, "My throat is dry, would you fetch me some water, Ghuita?"

"Certainly."

She nodded, walking towards the well. She picked up the bucket with a rope, and slowly harnessed the pot down the well. She couldn't help but gaze into the darkness, feeling a tug on the twine as it filled itself with the satisfying liquid. With the tensing of her muscles, she pulled the heavy bucket back out of the well. She grabbed it's handle, turning around to meet the gaze of La Volpe, who had been watching her lean over contently the entire time. She held out the bucket to him,

"Here you are, signore." He merely looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her offer. Gratefully, he took the bucket, pouring out the contents back into the well. Confused, Ghuita questioned his methods,

"You see, Ghuita, your efforts in ending corruption are like fetching water from a well. The easy part is throwing the bucket in. Once you're in, it is more difficult to get out. The cause itself is what keeps you striving to pull the water out of the well and to your lips, so that you may taste satisfaction."

She stared for a moment, her eyes weakening at realizing the analogy. She seemed to lack any emotion but sadness, until he dropped the bucket into the well without holding onto the rope. Only then did she jump for the cord, to which he discouraged. She let it drop, staring down the hole in discouragement. Upset, she turned away, crossing her arms once more,

"But there is also another goal I have, than I share with Ermanno."

"And what is that?" She smiled in a pathetic fashion to the clouds, almost embarrassed by her dream,

"We both wish to achieve the rank of Assassino before one another. A foolish competition, if you must." He laughed slightly,

"I do not see how that is foolish, although I also do not see a reason you should not achieve that goal."

"Your determination is admirable, as are your goals, for that you have earned my trust. As long as you do not spoil them, I will make sure that my thieves will not continue to harass you." He smirked at the naïve girl with raised eyebrows, amused at her flustered expression,

"Ladri di brutto." She rolled her eyes before kissing the hooded criminal, "I'm sure Ermanno is itching to get into trouble. It'd be in my best interest to go tend to him."

"Naturalmente." He nodded, "And no more dives from buildings."

"Sembri mio padre!" She shook her hand at the man, rocking her hips as she emerged herself into a crowd. All the while the man dressed in a burnt orange tunic stood with his head cocked back, watching with eyebrows raised at the young maiden, the youthful madonna become invisible.


End file.
